


Hot Steamy Kitchens

by ashleybenlove



Category: Tangled (2010), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Food, Frying Pans, Sexual Content, Slurs, frying pans are only used for their intended purpose: making food, in case you were concerned, sex in a kitchen, they both like frying pans, to refer to a sex organ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tiana and Rapunzel both like frying pans.





	Hot Steamy Kitchens

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in March 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Tiana/Rapunzel
> 
> They bond over a mutual love of frying pans. 
> 
> And then they have sex. 
> 
> Preferably in a kitchen."

“I’m a fan of cast iron frying pans. They were my first frying pans and they are also great as a weapon,” Rapunzel said. She held her own frying pan in her hands. It was well-used, well-loved, and served her so well, both in providing her sustenance and defending herself and her loved ones. 

“Cast irons are classics, yeah,” Tiana said. “But being a restaurant girl myself, I especially love aluminum and stainless steel frying pans.” 

“But you love all frying pans, right?” Rapunzel asked.

“Of course!” Tiana exclaimed. “They’re essential kitchen utensils! I can make beignets, chicken, fish, all sorts of things with ‘em.” 

“Yeah! They’re so useful!” Rapunzel replied. 

They paused for a moment. During that moment, Rapunzel looked down at her own frying pan, and Tiana looked at it as well. 

Two sets of eyebrows furrowed as the brains belonging to their owners thought about something. 

Both of them looked up at the other woman, and said the same thing at nearly the same time, “Let’s go make something!” 

Rapunzel squealed happily, and grabbed Tiana’s hand with one of her own, and her frying pan with the other hand, and they headed to the nearest kitchen.

Which, luckily, was not far away. And after talking at the same time rapidly with each other, they decided on something to make together, using Rapunzel’s beloved frying pan. 

Making food together with the great utensil that was the frying pan was incredible for both of them. They got to use this instrument of the kitchen that they both respected and loved dearly. In addition, they got to stand close together, their bodies bumping gently against each other, as they worked together to make something with the frying pan. 

In addition to the delicious smells produced by the food they made, penetrating their olfactories, the smells of the other woman were also mixed in. These smells were enticing and wonderful, and so very inviting. 

When they finished making their wonderful food, they were constantly smiling at the other and standing hip-to-hip next to each other, looking at their finished product, very proud of it.

Tiana wrapped an arm around Rapunzel’s waist, one hand holding onto the curve of her waist, pulling her closer. Tiana kissed Rapunzel’s cheek softly and whispered, “They’re gonna taste amazin’ when they cool off a bit.”

“Mm-hmm,” Rapunzel said smiling. “I’ll enjoy eating them later!”

“Me too,” Tiana said. She then lowered her voice and said, “How ‘bout we distract each other for a while until then?”

She kissed Rapunzel’s earlobe softly.

Rapunzel tensed and leaned into Tiana’s body, Tiana already standing super close to her, with a hand wrapped around her waist, and asked, both curious and knowing, “What’d you have in mind?”

Tiana’s answer was to gently turn Rapunzel so that they face each other. Then she kissed Rapunzel on the lips fiercely, pulling Rapunzel closer, the hand that had previously been on Rapunzel’s waist now on the small of her back. 

Rapunzel let out a semi-surprised moan upon being kissed, but kissed Tiana back, and grabbed onto Tiana’s clothes at the waist in a futile effort to pull Tiana closer, even though they were already as close as they could be. 

The closer the better though. 

When they finally pulled apart, Rapunzel whispered “Good idea” breathily before kissing Tiana again.

As they kissed, Tiana gently urged them away from the stove and closer to the kitchen table.

After a long moment of mashing lips against each other, they pulled away and the clothes started to be pulled off as they sunk down onto the floor next to the table. Kneeling in front of each other, with various articles of clothes thrown about nearby, Rapunzel and Tiana continued to kiss here and there. Hands caressing the other, exciting each other, enjoying the fact that Rapunzel cupped Tiana’s breast and that Tiana’s fingers were trailing across Rapunzel’s inner thighs.

“Mmm,” Rapunzel muttered.

“Lie down, girl,” Tiana muttered, her hands leaving Rapunzel’s thighs so that her hands were on Rapunzel’s shoulders, and gently pressed her forward.

Rapunzel took the hint with a smile, and as she pulled her legs out of a kneeling position, she paused to kiss Tiana enthusiastically, before pulling Tiana down with her.

Tiana straddled Rapunzel’s midsection and leaned down to kiss Rapunzel on the lips, a hand on Rapunzel’s cheek and the other hand on Rapunzel’s stomach, inching towards Rapunzel’s cunt.

Rapunzel’s hands were firmly on Tiana’s shapely hips.

“I love your hips,” Rapunzel murmured, as her hands caressed the skin of Tiana’s hips and waist. “They feel nice.”

Tiana sighed and then asked, “Does this feel nice?” with a knowing smile as Tiana’s hands met wet warmth and began to rub Rapunzel’s clit.

“Ohh,” Rapunzel breathed. “Yes.” 

“Good,” Tiana said. She continued to move her fingers, and then… oh! She had not noticed that one of Rapunzel’s hands had, while caressing her hips and waist had taken a side trip down to New Orleans— or rather, the welcoming wetness of Tiana’s cunt.

“Ooh, girl,” Tiana moaned.

One hand each rubbed the other while they were face to face, brown eyes looking at green eyes, occasionally kissing and the other hand being used to touch a breast or a thigh, sighs and moans being part of the sounds of the kitchen currently that had just a short while ago, had the sounds of frying food throughout.

And it was just as delicious as the food that lay cooling off near the stone.

Because Tiana’s hands had started first, Rapunzel hit the peak first with an enthusiastic moan, but did not let the exertion stop her from continuing to touch Tiana until a few minutes later, Tiana shuddered and moaned.

Laying on the floor of the kitchen with arms wrapped around each other, Tiana said, “I certainly worked up an appetite for our dish. How ‘bout you, honey?” 

“Oh yes!” Rapunzel replied.


End file.
